Duat
by Scorpion.rose
Summary: Sequel to Blossom! An evil is unleashed to take Angelica and Helena to the Duat: The Egyptian Underworld. Rick, Imhotep, Evelyn and Anck su namun will be forced to work together if they want to see their daughters again.
1. Prologue

\- Where are you going? – Rick asked his children.

\- To the movies, I told ya– Angelica answered.

\- Is anybody else going "to the movies" with you? – Evelyn asked.

\- Yes, Lin is going. – Alex and Angelica grinned.

\- Anybody else besides Lin and you two? – Alex grinned at them.

Angelica and Alex looked at each other. They could omit things from their parents but never lie to them.

\- Well, I've invited Helena… – Angelica told them.

Evelyn stared at Rick.

\- Is… something wrong? – Angelica asked them.

\- No, nothing wrong. – Evelyn told her.

\- I guess I'm going to drive you there. – Rick smiled to Evy.

\- But I was going to drive. - Alex was disappointed.

\- It's because Helena isn't it? – Angelica asked her parents.

\- Darling, we already talked about this. We don't mind Helena, Her parents are the problem. Her mother killed yours, you know… – Rick explained her.

\- And you killed her father… - Angelica sighed.

\- Exactly, although that was different... Sorry but your dad is going for precaution. – Evelyn told her.

\- I got it, Evy. – Angelica said disappointed.

\- You know, you could call us "mom" and "dad" more often. It sounds better. – Rick told her.

\- Sorry, I…

\- When you're ready, Angelica. – Evelyn caressed Angelica's face as she went to organize some books.

\- I'm ready! – Lin was elegant as usual – What happened?

\- I feel like I'm an unreliable child again. – Angelica told her.

\- Well, you have a child size. – Alex teased her.

\- So is your face!

\- Children! – Evelyn scolded them.

* * *

\- Mwt ***** , I'm going to the cinema with Angie. – Helena told Anck su namun as she kissed her face.

\- Wait, I'll drive you there. – Anck su namun picked her coat.

\- But, the cinema is just a block away.

\- With Medjais watching you on every corner of them!

\- Fine. – Helena sighed.

They left. Since a weirdo Medjai tried to attack Helena, Anck su namun was overprotective. Ardeth has apologized for it and banished Bakir for exposing the order without need. But Anck su namun didn't trust them. She knew they were being watched. The Medjais were hunting Imhotep, who rarely came to meet them since the Scorpion's incident.

* * *

The O'Connells got to the cinema. It was the third largest one in the world. When Angelica and Helena saw each other they said hello with a whoop of joy as they hugged each other. They haven't met for over 2 weeks because Angelica was helping Rick and Evy on an MI6 "little job".

\- When the film ends, you go home. – Anck su namun told Helena.

\- Behave. – Rick told his kids.

\- God, can you believe this? I feel like I'm 10 again. – Helena whispered to Angelica after they entered.

\- Me too! – Angelica rolled her eyes. – And I knocked out some bandits for them.

Outside, Rick and Anck su namun looked at each other. Anck su namun has always been a woman of fashion especially now that she was one of the richest women in Cairo.

\- They want to "party" every day. – Rick told her. He had never spoken to her before. It felt weird.

\- Yes – She agreed, not facing him.

\- So, won't Imhotep take you to a movie too? – Rick asked her.

\- I don't know where he is. – She said straightforward.

\- Yeah, sure… – Rick was sarcastic – If I were him, I'd take you soon. Before, you know… going to hell again.

She only glared at him and left.

* * *

\- Don't make out, uh? – Angelica told Alex and Lin, in a fake guarded tone.

\- Angelica, shut up… – Lin felt embarrassed.

Alex put his hand around Lin's waist and smiled at her.

When Helena sat down, she recognized the young man next her.

\- Hello, Rosenbury. – He smiled to her.

\- Oh, you again?! – Helena said with displeasure.

\- Boyfriend? – Angelica teased Helena

\- My shadow – Helena rolled her eyes.

\- My name is Hashim Bay. – The young man told Angelica – And different of what Ms. Cocky thinks, I'm here for the film.

\- Uh-huh, right. – Helena said ironic.

\- Bay… - Angelica looked at him- wait, you are…

\- Ardeth's most charming son – he smiled – And you must be Evergreen. I heard about you. You've been away from the order…

\- I've been busy. – Angelica lied. She was missing her training on purpose.

\- You look great, Helena. – Hashim said.

\- I know. – Helena told him.

* * *

When the movie finished, Alex and Lin went to have a dinner. Angelica asked Hashim and Helena to come with her.

\- I can't. My mom told me to go home. – Helena said.

\- You, obeying mommy? – Angelica said sarcastically.

\- Yes. I don't wanna trouble.

\- We walk you home then. – Hashim told her.

\- No offense, but my mom doesn't like…

\- Medjais? C'mon, Bakir still lives in 2.000 b. C. The Medjais aren't all that bad. See me and Angelica.

Helena laughed. Hashim was nice. He walked with them a little and left.

\- You know, he has a crush on you… - Angelica told Helena.

\- No, Whemple has a crush on you. He asks about you every time.

\- Nah… My mom wants me to go to college. I've been thinking about law.

\- Law? But you love singing! – Helena told her.

\- Can it really be a profession? – Angelica sighed – And you?

Helena gazed at a pyramid.

\- I want to be an Architect. – She said dreamy – but my dad doesn't like it.

Actually, Imhotep wanted his daughter to help him to conquer the world, not build it.

\- _You_ must like it, not him. You'd be successful. – Angelica smiled to her - Remember our tree house?

They laughed thinking about old days.

\- I wish our parents weren't enemies. – Angelica talked.

\- Not even the gods can grant you this – Imhotep appeared in front of them.

\- Dad! – Helena was surprised

\- What are you doing here Helena? Who was that boy?

\- I'm going home.

Alex and Lin saw Imhotep at the distance and they rushed to Angelica.

\- With Medjais… – Imhotep stared at Angelica.

\- She's my friend, dad. She saved my life! – Helena whimpered

\- Medjais and O'Connells are our enemies.

\- No, they're YOUR enemies, not mine – Helena snapped at him.

\- Don't answer me back! – Imhotep shouted.

Alex and Lin arrived by car, screaming tires. Alex got off and stood beside his sister, staring Imhotep on his eyes.

\- Well, I guess your dad can walk you home. We'll leave. – Angelica told Helena, uncomfortable.

\- Yes, you should leave. – Imhotep said.

\- Are you threatening us? – Alex shouted at him. Lin and Angelica held Alex.

\- Alex, please, let's go. – Angelica told him.

Alex glared at Imhotep and bit his lips. Angelica and Helena said goodbye and they left.

* * *

Anck su namun opened the door. It was Helena and Imhotep.

\- You allow her to go out with the O'Connells! – He told her in a critical tone.

\- What's wrong? – Anck su namun was annoyed for not receiving a good evening.

\- They buried me!

\- One of them saved her life when you've killed her!

Helena went upstairs. Nothing could be more boring than another couple fight in ancient Egyptian.

\- Are you against me? – Imhotep asked her.

\- No, I am not. – Anck su namun answered him.

\- But you are not on my side either.

\- I won't waste myself on revenge anymore! – She held his face – The past is over. We received a new chance, no more curses. Let's enjoy it. – She caressed his shoulders.

\- And let them get away with it?

\- Why are you dead for life, Imhotep? – She said vexed.

Helena heard a rap. She opened her small window balcony and when she looked down, she saw Hashim hanging on the balusters. He had climbed a significant height.

\- What a hell are you doing? – She hissed.

\- I was checking if that was your room's window – He smiled at her.

\- Go away, My dad is here! He's gonna kill you!

He stunted and landed in front of her, their faces were really close.

\- A Medjai doesn't fear death.

\- Hashim, I mean it!

\- So you care about me? – He touched her face.

Hashim was a handsome young man. He had a fashion haircut, a light goatee, and his father's dark eyes. Eyes those were too close and enchanted at Helena's eyes. Someone knocked at Helena's door. Hashim had to leave quietly and unnoticed while Helena talked with her parents. When Helena opened her window again, she found a small flower.

* * *

\- Imhotep!? – Evelyn said apprehensive – You see! I knew you should have picked them up! – She told Rick.

\- Relax, he's basically powerless. – Alex said.

\- Don't tell me to relax, Alex. – Evelyn sighed, holding her face.

\- Your mother is right. – Rick put an arm around Evie.

The O'Connells were sat together, it was a small family reunion. Lin was with them too.

\- A war is coming. Your dad and I, Imhotep and Anck su namun, we've been avoiding it, but there will be a moment which we all will have to fight. – Evelyn told them.

\- And unlike other wars, this one is until death. – Rick completed.

\- But I can't fight against Helena! - Angelica told them.

\- I know, sweetheart. I'm not asking you that – Evelyn held her hands – We don't want to fight against their parents either.

\- But if Imhotep tries to wipe out the world again we'll wipe him out. – Rick told her.

Angelica remained in silence. Rick and Evie kissed her goodnight and went to bed. Only Alex and Lin were with her now.

\- I've spoiled your date, sorry. – Angelica told them.

\- Don't worry about that. – Lin told her.

\- Angie, why have you quit your training? – Alex asked his sister

\- I… - Angelica sighed – They say I'm a Medjai of Ma'at. Ma'at took me away from Evie and turned my life in this… mess. I don't want to "represent" something or someone like this.

\- That's just a virtue, every Medjai **has one. Yours means that you're meant to put things in good order. – Alex explained.**

\- My life is anything but "in good order".

\- Good things are difficult before being easy – Lin told Angelica

They talked a little. Later, Angelica checked the mail. There was a cute card for her. It said:

"Welcome back, Evergreen

I missed you.

Whemple"

Maybe Helena was right about him…

* * *

Imhotep was in the Valley of the Kings. There was a reason why so many pharaohs were buried there. The valley was a gate to the afterlife. It was night and he had The Book of the Dead with him. He intended to summon his immortal soul from the underworld. He opened the book and started to read. Ardeth and a couple Medjais arrived.

\- Stop! – Ardeth shouted – this book isn't to serve you!

His horses were spooked by a stare of Imhotep. The Medjais lost their control and fell off. One of them has received injuries. Ardeth and the other one rushed to Imhotep. Imhotep took a sword and fought them. He tried to use what was left from his powers, but he lost the battle and the book. Ardeth had his sword blade on Imhotep's throat.

\- It's over, undead. – Ardeth told him.

The other Medjai mounted on his horse with the book.

\- We shall keep it later – Ardeth didn't understand his colleague's hurry.

The Medjai uncovered his face. It was Bakir.

\- I'm tired to follow your orders, Bay. – Bakir left with the book.

Ardeth and Imhotep rushed to him, but Bakir read a spell and disappeared.

* * *

Bakir was at The Baron's Hindu Palace in Heliopolis. An amazing and abandoned construction. The perfect place to invoke beings from the dark underworld. Bakir opened the book, and started to read a spell never read before:

"Hidden in darkness

Mother of Purification

I summon thee to take what doesn't belong with the living"

With these words, Bakir raised a strand of Helena's hair and a blade with Imhotep's blood. Thunderclaps and lightning flashes filled the palace. Bakir heard a screaming crowd in the darkness. He feared. The floor was ripped in front of him and from it, a spectral woman on a chariot, dressed in darkness and followed by three black jackals came out.

 ** _*_ _Mwt means "mother" in ancient Egyptian._**


	2. Drag me to hell

Imhotep was walking aimlessly by Nile's bank. He wouldn't put his hands on the book again so easily. Why was everything so hard for him? Past memories surrounded his mind.

He was a young teenager. Even though he was supposed to succeed his father as a High Priest, He recruited himself in the army and became a skillful soldier. In an afternoon, he saw a girl at his age picking water on the river. He approached her while she continued doing her task, pretending he was invisible. Her clothing wasn't expensive. Maybe she was the daughter of some merchant.

– You, give me water. – He ordered her.

– No. – She said putting the vase on her shoulder.

– I'm a soldier.

– And I'm not your servant – She sniggered and left.

That was sassy. But he wasn't going to give up. Next day he tried to talk with her again, and the day after, but she never cared about him. One afternoon he lay down near the river's bank, weary, after helping his father at the temple and fighting. He dozed off and when he woke up, someone was sat beside him. It was the sassy girl. She had a jar and a cup of water in her hands.

– Drink it, soldier – She offered the water to him – You look tired.

He accepted. They talked and she even took care of his wounds. They became friends and soon they became lovers. She was the daughter of a scribe, and her name was Amunet.

Imhotep wished to propose her. His father approved. Maybe with a wife his son would give up on the army. Amunet's parents were thrilled, but still Imhotep couldn't offer a comfortable life for her. So they agreed that Amunet would be promised to Imhotep, as his fiancée for a while.

Whenever Imhotep returned from a battle, Amunet welcomed him warmly. He used to buy her gifts and she wore them with proud and love. They finally got married. One day, Imhotep's infantry was called to fight in the South, away from his wife. It was a bloody battle, but Imhotep survived. It was a long trip back home. When he arrived, his city was sacked. The invaders have made a surprise attack. He looked for Amunet, but he didn't find her. Witnesses told him his young wife had been killed and her body thrown on the river. They searched, but there was no trace of her.

He prayed for the gods that she would be still alive, and then he prayed for them to have mercy on her soul. He gave up on the army. _Why fight for Egypt if he couldn't protect the ones he loved the most?_

Back in the present, Imhotep looked at the river which brought and took his love away. If Amunet had lived, their lives would have been short, but truly happy.

In that night, He drifted thinking about Amunet.

When Imhotep opened his eyes, everything was light. He was at the Nile's bank again, but its waters were white. His head was resting on a woman's lap. Was she Amunet?

– Trust what you see, my beloved. – Amunet smiled to him.

– Amunet! – He touched her face. Her hair was long now and she seemed peaceful.

– Your prayers – A tear rolled her cheek – I'm so sorry.

– No, It's my fault. – He told her.

– Please, Imhotep, don't hurt my girl! She needs help! Please help her! – Amunet cried and vanished.

A woman dressed in black veils seized Imhotep. He heard Helena crying. He escaped the darkness woman and woke up. He knew she was coming for Helena too.

* * *

On the next morning, Alex and Lin were returning China. Although Alex wanted to help his parents, he had to keep an eye on his mummy too.

– Will you be all right? – Alex touched his sister's chin.

– Yea, stay cool. – Angelica answered him.

– I might get a cold.

They both laughed and Alex and Lin left.

Some moments after, Ardeth came into the O'Connells house.

– Good morning. I need help. A creature was unleashed from hell.

– You know – Rick sighed – I wish I could say "I'm glad to see you" one day.

Ardeth told them Bakir had summoned a dark force. Maybe she was Anput, the wife of Anubis, or maybe Hecate or Hel… A death conductor, a "grim reaper" for the lost souls. Bakir was dead now, and maybe the creature was coming for Imhotep and Helena.

* * *

Angelica rang the Crawford's manor bell. Her parents and Ardeth were behind her. She was nervous. Helena opened the door. Anck su namun looked worried when she saw the O'Connells.

– We came in peace! – Angelica told them – I mean… to help! Well… Something really bad is coming to…

– We already know that. – Imhotep appeared putting an arm around Anck su namun's shoulder – We don't need your help.

They heard a loud howl. The Darkness lady, Anput, was there. She laced Imhotep and Helena with ropes. Her jackals rushed to Rick, Ardeth and Anck su namun as they tried to stop her. Evelyn rushed to the car. She had a bright idea. Hashim appeared. Angelica and Hashim cut Imhotep's and Helena's ropes. Evelyn lit the car headlights on Anput and she vanished with her jackals.

–You were saying? – Angelica asked Helena.

–We got the book of Amon-Ra, okay? – Helena told her

–They don't need our help – Ardeth told Angelica.

–But Helena…

– Enough Angie! – Helena shouted – Thank you, but I'm not the stupid girl who dated Lucky Jay anymore. I know what I'm doing this time!

– Let's go. – Evelyn told Angelica, holding her shoulders and conducting her to the car. Imhotep closed the door.

–Damn – Angelica pressed her eyes and started to knock at the door.

– Angelica! By the God's sake! – Rick cried.

–Hell Helena! – Angelica cried – Remember after your parents died and my dad rescued you from Lucky Jay? – Angelica was screaming at the closed door – You told me that everything you touched died! And I told you…

–You told me you weren't dead yet! – Helena shouted as she opened the door with tears on her eyes – That we'd stand together until the damn end!

–And that was a goddamn promise! – A tear rolled Angelica's cheek – You told me the same thing when my mother died! Maybe you didn't mean it, but I did!

Helena hugged Angelica.

–I'm cursed! – Helena told her.

–Just because your parents were… Bonnie and Clyde from Ancient Egypt, it doesn't mean you're cursed.

The O'Connells stared at Imhotep and Anck su namun. Those girls wouldn't be easily separated.

* * *

In the evening, they all went to The Baron's Palace. Outside it, Hashim was being scolded by Ardeth.

–You are a desert man, not a city boy. Come back now.

–I am more useful in here.

Ardeth stared at the most obstinate of his children.

–You want to stay near her. – Ardeth looked at a window. He saw Helena.

–I…

–She's cursed. You must forget her.

–I tried, but I can't – Hashim sighed

–You have until tonight to leave. – Ardeth entered.

When Hashim was alone, Helena went to speak with him.

–Hey… Thank you for saving me. – She felt awkward.

–Anytime.

They both smiled. Hashim had a Horus falcon tattooed on his chest. Anck su namun called Helena. They got inside. Imhotep glared at them both. Angelica almost teased them. Inside, The Baron's Palace had an awful smell. There was trash everywhere and some hanged skinned cats.

– So, what's the plan? – Rick asked.

– When she comes, I'll send her back. – Imhotep was opening the book of Amun-Ra.

They waited. It was dark when they heard the sound of Anput's spectral horses. She got through a wall. When Anput saw The Book of Amun Ra, she stared motionless at Imhotep, and then she floated at his direction. Imhotep started to read. Her 3 jackals attacked Hashim, Ardeth, and Rick. Helena and Anck su namun stood behind Imhotep. Evelyn rushed at Anput, but the goddess pushed her with a move of her hands. Anput seized Angelica by her neck and Angelica took one her veils off.

– Damn! – Angelica cried - You're one ugly bitch!

– Angelica! – Evelyn scolded her.

Half of Anput's face was in terrible decomposition. Some of her face bones were visible. She let go of Angelica to cover her face again. A vain gesture for such creature. She roared and rushed at Helena and Imhotep, but he had already read the spell. A deep fissure opened on the floor and the jackals were sucked into it. Anput grabbed Helena's ankle as she was being sucked to hell. Angelica held her friend and Evelyn held Angelica. Soon, Evelyn was holding the edge of the deep fissure in one hand and Angelica in the other.

–Evy, stop! You're going to fall! – Angelica cried at her.

–I'm not losing you again!

–Hold my hand! – Anck su namun raised her hand to Evelyn.

–Rick! – Evelyn cried, she didn't trust Anck su namun

Rick rushed to help his wife, but Evelyn fell with the girls and the deep fissure was closed when he arrived. He yelled for Evelyn, but there was no answer.

–Summon them back! – Rick roared at Imhotep.

–I can't! They're not deities! – Imhotep was dismayed.

–Where did they go? – Anck su namun asked apprehensively.

– Duat – Imhotep said.

– If they're alive, they're in hell. – Ardeth explained Rick.

– It's not as simple as your monotheism! – Imhotep told him – The Duat is more than hell. It's a journey filled with limbo, hell, and heaven in one place. Another world where nothing is what it seems.

– Another world, uh? I know who can help then. – Rick told them and rushed to his car.

* * *

Carlos woke up with someone knocking at his door. It was Rick, Imhotep and Anck su namun.

– I need your help – Rick said.

– You need my help with what? – Carlos told him, still asleep. His beard was badly shaved and he looked terrible.

– Angelica.

Carlos laughed.

– Angelica? Oh no, she has you now. I feed her and raised her until she was 18, but who cares? she has Helena! – He shouted - You're the father! She's your problem. – He poured some whiskey in a glass.

– Now I know why they'd rather live alone. – Anck su namun said.

Imhotep made the whiskey burst into flames. Rick grabbed Carlos by his shirt collar.

– You own me a whiskey. – Carlos slurred at Imhotep.

– Listen up! My daughter and my wife are in hell right now, and you're going to help me to get them back. You own that to Angelica! – Rick yelled at Carlos.

– Wait what do you mean by hell? – Carlos asked.

They explained him everything. Carlos picked up a spring wire.

– The universe is like this spring. – He stretched the string before them– Each curve of it is a dimension, a world. They're all parallels, you see? So they are nearer than we can imagine. We just need to discover its frequency to get there.

Carlos picked up his radio and other machines.

– Is he really reliable? He may be crazy. – Anck su namun said.

– Or really wise. It makes sense. – Imhotep told her.

– He did it once, he can do it again. – Rick told them, not believing they were sitting together.


	3. Silver Moonlight

When Angelica woke up everything looked like a dream. The stars were big and they seemed too close. She saw a lake of fire. She found Evelyn unconscious a few steps ahead. She crawled to her mother and tried to wake her up. There was no trace of Helena.

Evelyn heard Angelica shouting and got up.

– Where are we? – Evelyn asked her.

– I was going to ask you that!

They heard a loud roar and hid behind a dry tree. A huge creature with dark wings appeared on the sky. It looked like a hopper.

– Is this prehistory? – Angelica asked.

The flying creature rushed to a man near the lake and cut his head off. For their surprise, The man survived and was looking for his head now. The hopper left. Evelyn and Angelica saw a black sarcophagus shaking. Someone was inside it. They approached slowly. Helena took the sarcophagus' lid off. Angelica and Evelyn were scared.

– Helena! Are you fine?

– She put me inside it! – Helena was still scared – Where the hell are we?

– That's it! – Evelyn said – We must be in Duat, the Egyptian underworld.

– I hated it, We gotta leave – Angelica said.

– It's not that simple. We need help.

– What if we invoke Hathor? – Helena suggested.

– How? – Angelica asked.

–Sing a song for her! She loved your songs when she was Ms. Karima! – Helena told her.

– Good idea! – Evelyn agreed – Call her "Queen of dance" she will like it.

Angelica started to sing a song Ms. Karima used to like, But nothing happened.

– It didn't work! – Angelica cried.

A great lioness appeared in front of them. They feared. They were planning to run away when the lioness stood on her two legs and turned into a woman. It was Hathor.

– Oh, girl. It's always good to listen to your voice, But I'd rather you singing _upstairs_ – The goddess smiled – What are you doing here?

– Anput was summoned to get me and then… - Helena tried to explain.

– What a mess. You shouldn't be here. At least _not yet_.

– Can you please send us back? – Evelyn felt insecure. She didn't trust those deities since she lost Angelica.

– I can't. But maybe Osiris can. Follow me.

They followed the goddess. Some moments after, they entered gates guarded by huge hooded snakes which obeyed Hathor. Soon, they entered the Hall of Judgement. Osiris was sat on a throne. In front of him, there was Maat, holding a heart in one hand and a feather in another. Anubis stood on Maat's left and Thoth on her right. Angelica and Helena stared at him.

– Wait, I know you! – Helena said.

– Yeah! He's the guy from the box in the museum! – Angelica said aloud.

Thoth looked at them surprised and smiled.

– Girls, stop! – Evelyn held their hands. She was afraid. The last time she had been there she lost Angelica.

– We have guests. And they're alive – Hathor told them.

– Alive? – Anubis asked as he removed a heart from Maat's hands.

– Your girl was _teased_ – Hathor told him.

– Come near me, mortals. – Osiris ordered.

Evelyn, Angelica and Helena approached Maat. Maat smiled to Angelica. Angelica stared at her. She didn't seem as scary as she imagined. Evelyn held Angelica's hand tight as Osiris got up and approached them. Osiris stared at each one of them, his face frowned.

–You _must not_ be here – He said.

– I know. We just want to leave, please. – Evelyn told him.

– Ouch - Angelica mumbled, Evelyn was squeezing her hand tight.

– I can't send you back. – Osiris told them.

– But, with all the respect, you guys have sent me _twice_. – Angelica told the gods.

– That was different Angelica, the first time you weren't alive yet and on the second time you were already upstairs – Maat explained her with kindness.

– Ra! – Thoth exclaimed – He's always going upstairs, he can surely give them a ride.

– You know how dad is difficult. He will want them to help him first and that isn't easy – Maat told him.

– We can help them– Thoth smiled – Here, I give you wisdom in attack – Thoth handed a khopesh to each one of them.

– Neat, but why you just don't give us another box? – Helena asked him.

– Because boxes only work on _Earth_ , dearie.

– I give you protection as lasting as truth – Maat handed shields to them.

– Your bodies shall be conserved in here. – Anubis told them – Stay under my moonlight. – A huge silver light disk appeared in the hands of Anubis and then vanished.

– I'll lend you something precious. – Osiris put an eye in Angelica's hand - that belonged to my son, Horus. You can see your loved ones with it. It won't let you be deceived by this place.

– Thank you. – Angelica told them – She was surprised with their support, although she hoped them to be more useful.

– You'll make it. You have the strength of two wombs. – Maat looked at Angelica – You all can make it. – Maat encouraged them and they left.

* * *

Rick, Carlos, Imhotep and Anck su namun were back on Carlos apartment. They've spent the whole morning on the Baron's Palace, trying to contact the Duat with Carlos' equipment without success.

–I guess I didn't use the right stuff – Carlos was mounting strange machines – We can try again by night. People say it's more haunted by night.

– Last time it took 18 years – Anck su namun sighed.

– Last time you didn't have me madam – Carlos told her – I won't stop 'till I make it.

Rick was staring at his wedding ring. He had never been apart from Evy before since they married. He missed her a lot. Imhotep was thinking about his dream with Amunet. She had tried to warn him about something. _"Help my little girl_ " she repeated. She didn't have any girl. It was his girl who needed help. Suddenly he got up and stared around.

– _Helena_ – Imhotep said and they all got up.

Small lights on a Carlos's device were on. He turned his radio on.

– Rick - A woman voice, baffled by interference, was calling from the radio – listen… fine…

– Evie! – Rick cried – Evie where are you?

Suddenly, a box started to move by itself. A VHS cassette was out and floated into Imhotep's direction. He took the VHS cassette on his hands.

– It's Helena! She did this! – Imhotep told Anck su namun – What is this?

– It's a cassette, something you can watch on TV, but I couldn't make the TV work in here – Carlos told him.

Suddenly the TV was on, its image was only noise.

– My God – Carlos hesitated for a moment and then he inserted the cassette on his VCR.

After a bad sync, they could see Carlos on the video, younger, shaved and really excited. A little blonde girl appeared on the image, holding a small gun.

– Is that Angelica? – Rick asked him.

– Yes, she was 5. – Carlos told him – I was teaching her how to shoot.

– One…two… three! – Carlos shouted on the video then Angelica fired off and fell down.

– You okay? – Carlos helped Angelica to get up.

– Yes – she said.

– OH MY GOD – Carlos shouted

– If you're shooting again, not even God will help you! – A woman appeared on the video, it was Sarah.

– My darling, my sweetheart, my dancing queen – Carlos told her – I know you hate guns but look at this! – He showed her a target, with a bullet on its inner ring – Angelica hit right on the spot, her first shoot!

– I made it mommy! – Angelica rushed to Sarah and Sarah turned to hug her, soon, her face was more visible on the video. Imhotep froze when he saw Sarah's face. It couldn't be! Her long red hair… Her beautiful face and kind ways… Amunet was reincarnated!

– Yay! That's my little girl! – Sarah hailed Angelica as she held her in her arms.

Rick smiled. Angelica looked like Alex.

Now everything made sense to Imhotep. Amunet wanted him to help Angelica!

– Is something wrong? – Anck su namun asked Imhotep, who looked astonished.

The cassette was ejected by itself.

* * *

– Damn! Wrong tape! – Angelica said she was holding the eye of Horus on her hands. She, Helena and Evelyn were watching their family as they tried to make contact.

– Rick heard me! – Evelyn smiled.

– Yes! Keep calling him.

They walked a little ahead, away from Anubis' silver moonlight.

* * *

Anck su namun had a needle of jealousy stuck on her heart. He knew Imhotep was affected by that red-headed woman on the video. He eyes were watered and he was very thoughtful.

–Angelica did this. I'm sure – Carlos was holding the cassette in his hand with tears on his eyes.

– Why? – Rick asked him.

– After my wife died, she used to watch these tapes over and over again to sleep.

The radio was turned on. Evelyn's voice was clearer now, although it was echoing.

– Rick, we're in Duat! The girls are with me. We… home…

– Evie! How do we get there? Come back! – Rick cried.

– The gods told… - Angelica said – Evelyn!

– Oh my God! Hold her! – Helena cried.

– Evelyn! - Rick shouted at the radio

The next thing they heard was a loud and inhuman shriek and then the radio exploded.

* * *

A huge breathing fire serpent had grabbed Evelyn, She used the Maat's shield to defend herself. Helena and Angelica attacked the serpent until it let go of Evelyn and hid beneath the ground.

– Are you fine? – Helena asked Evelyn.

– Yes, I am. We must…

– Mom – Angelica hugged Evelyn tight.

– I'm fine – Evelyn smiled, glad to be called mom – Come on, Let's stay under the moonlight. I think it's safer.

* * *

– I can't understand! – Carlos was looking into his exploded radio – It was ok and then it exploded like a balloon.

– What was that terrible sound? and why they screamed? - Anck su namun asked

– We and they are not alone – Imhotep told him – They are trying to reach us.

– They who? – Rick drew a gun.

– Keep this O'Connell, They're already dead. They're souls trapped between this world and the next. They're willing to live again. – Imhotep looked at the radio pieces.

– How do you know? – Anck su namun asked him.

–I was with them _once_.


	4. Memories haunt me

Hashim and Whemple knocked at the door. There was a long time Whemple wasn't serving Imhotep anymore. He was nervous when he saw him and double nervous when he saw Rick was there too.

– Does your father know you're in here? – Rick asked Hashim.

– No, but it's for a good reason – Hashim told him – We came to help.

– We've been reading about the Mirror of Ra – Whemple pressed his glasses – We believe it can work as a portal if we use it with the book of Amon Ra.

– And who are you? – Rick asked him

– My name's Colin Whemple, Sir. – He blushed

Rick looked into Whemple. Last time he saw him, he was helping Imhotep. He knew Whemple was interested in Angelica. He didn't like that one bit.

– So, You think you can send me back through a mirror – Imhotep stared at Hashim.

– No, I only want to get Helena back! – The young Medjai replied.

Imhotep hated Medjais. Every time he saw one of these warriors he remembered the darkness in his tomb which he was condemned to. He lifted his hand and Hashim started to choke.

– Let him go! – Rick pointed his gun to Imhotep.

– Please, I know Medjais are usually hateful but he's different. – Whemple told Imhotep.

– Shut up! – Rick and Imhotep shouted at Whemple.

– I love her… Nobody can… change that! – Hashim hardly spoke.

Imhotep was astonished by that boy's bravery.

– What a hell is wrong with you? They want to help, we need help! – Carlos shouted at him.

– You've been in a forbidden love once, remember? – Anck su namun told Imhotep in Ancient Egyptian. He let go of Hashim.

* * *

In the Duat, Angelica, Helena, and Evelyn were walking under a beam of silver moonlight. The air was fresher in there and they could breathe better.

– You need to open up – Helena whispered to Angelica.

– What?

– Your mother. Don't wait until a monster attacks to show you love her, you know.

– I do love her, but – Angelica hesitated – It seems unfair with my first parents.

– Know what's unfair? Losing your parents without letting they know how much you loved them – Helena remembered the accident which killed her adoptive parents. It still hurt. – You can't replace anyone but you can love them all.

– The moonlight is setting, soon it will be morning in here and Ra will come – Evelyn told them.

– And we will have to beat more demons… – Angelica sighed.

– It's my entire fault. I cursed you both. – Helena told them.

– No, it's mine. If I had fought more with the Medjais I'd have defeated that creature easily – Angelica told her.

The moon set. They were in darkness and with heavy hearts now. Evelyn turned to them.

– Before we fell your mother raised her hand to me – Evelyn told Helena – She really wanted to help but I hated her, because of things that happened _3,000 years ago_. And that's why we're here. Now, would you mind to stop playing this pointless blame-game, please?

Angelica and Helena nodded at her.

– Wait. 3,000 years ago? Do you know her from past lives too? That's creepy. - Angelica said.

* * *

Another tape was floating again. Rick rushed to it. Soon they were watching another old home-made video. In it, Angelica's and Helena's adoptive parents were chatting, happily. Helena and Angelica arrive in the living room. Angelica had a scraped knee and she was crying.

– She fell down. – Helena explained as she bit an apple.

– Were you climbing that huge apple tree again? – Helena's adoptive father asked.

– No! I mean... so, so…

The video was fast forwarded and stopped in a point where Carlos was opening a door.

– Who's there? – Carlos asked.

– Helena, Mom, Helena's mom and… me! – The little Angelica said. The girls were getting ready for a party.

– I think that if you get the road before the sunrise, you will arrive there early – Helena's adoptive mother said. The tape rewound by itself and she repeated the sentence.

– "Get the road before the sunrise, you will arrive there early" – What does that mean? – Carlos asked

– It means they will try to come back with Ra when he rises in the sky – Imhotep replied.

Rick stared at Imhotep and hoped he was talking the truth.

Whemple read an incantation from the book of Amon Ra and the mirror of Ra started to glow. The portal was ready.

– Ra is going to the sky. They need to come to Earth – Hashim said.

– Maybe someone can go to the Duat and lead the way to them – Whemple completed Hashim's thought.

– I'm going – Rick said.

– No, I've written a thousand spells for that place, I've been there once. I know it better than you do – Imhotep told him.

An argument started. Everyone wanted to go, But Anck su namun crossed the mirror first.

– Anck su namun! – Imhotep shouted.

Her reflection appeared in the mirror.

– I _must_ go. I should have gone with them like Evelyn did. I should have saved you in the pyramid. I didn't and that haunts me every night. I won't let the same happen to Helena. I'm sorry – Anck su namun's reflection said and disappeared.

* * *

The sky on the Duat was blood red. The women felt cold. An earthquake started along howls and several disturbing laments. Suddenly a circle of light beamed at the distance, the only light in that darkness.

– It's him! It's Ra! – Evelyn shouted

They started to run but something stopped Helena. She looked down and for her horror, a decomposed corpse was holding her legs and pulling her underneath the ground.

– The cops got me because of you! – The corpse shouted and Helena recognized him. It was Lucky Jay, her dead ex-boyfriend. Helena screamed in fright.

– You bastard! Leave her alone! – Angelica cried as she and Evelyn tried to pull Helena back. Suddenly, Anck su namun arrived and stabbed Lucky Jay several times until he let go of her daughter and got back into the ground.

– Mother! – Helena rushed to Anck su namun

– Helena – Anck su namun hugged her – I came to take you back, follow me I guess I know the way.

– We need to achieve Ra – Evelyn told her.

– Ra is going to the sky, we need to go to Earth. It's near but not the same way. Please, believe me this time.

– We have no choice, mother – Angelica told Evelyn.

– Fine, let's go. – Evelyn said and they all rushed to Ra's direction, fighting and killing the most strange dark demons and creatures on the way to his boat.

When they finally approached Ra's boat, they all kneeled and Anck su namun shouted:

– Oh, dazzling sun! Have mercy on us and concede us passage to the living's world!

The boat stopped and a mysterious voice called them to come inside.

* * *

Back on Carlos' apartment, Everyone was frustrated. There was nothing they could do but wait for their beloved to come back. Rick looked at Imhotep who was in dismay. They were even now. Still, they didn't trust each other. But anyway, they both were too worried about their women and daughters to give a single care about each other.

–Carlos, honey… - Carlos heard a sweet voice calling him, it seemed like Sarah's voice and it was coming from the TV. He approached it to listen – You failed and now they are going to die – The voice said.

– No, no, no, please! – Carlos wept.

– Don't listen! Stay away! – Imhotep cried

– You will never see them again! – Something inhuman said.

They all heard loud roars of laughter, and then the TV exploded.

– What a hell was that? – Rick asked.

– You answered your own question – Imhotep told him.

Carlos was hopeless. He sat on the floor, opened a bottle and started to drink from it.

– No sharing? – Rick took the bottle off his hands.

– I caused this. They both should be safe at home!

– Bakir and Anput caused this – Hashim told him.

Carlos had a long breath.

–After Helena's parents died, she was hopeless… She started to date a little trash called Lucky Jay. A rich bastard who enjoyed doing drugs… One night, Angelica got home and told us Helena was going to run away with him. I and my wife went to look for her…

Carlos got up and pressed his eyes. A headache was coming.

– What happened? – Imhotep asked him

– They had a terrible fight… God knows what he could have done if we haven't arrived there… We took Helena home. Lucky Jay was arrested after I punched his lights out.

– So you saved her life. That was good. – Rick told him.

– In that same night, Sarah and I agreed we were going to adopt Helena. – Carlos held his head – Gosh I promised my wife on her deathbed I was going to finish that… And what did I do? I gave up. I surrender to drinking and became this nothing. I even drove my daughter away from me, because she wasn't my blood… Hell! – Carlos smashed a table as he shouted – I should have taken care of them! _I should be burning in Duat instead_!

– Hey, hey stop it! – Rick held his fist – You're fixing everything now!

– You took care of them when we couldn't. – Imhotep told him.

– You know I learned one thing about being a father... It's _never_ easy! – Rick said the only thing he was ever sure.

– I hate to interrupt but… We have a few hours left until sunrise – Whemple told them – What are we going to do?

– I have one idea – Carlos opened a drawer – Let me just take a painkiller first.

Someone knocked at the door.

– Who could it be? It's passed midnight! – Carlos said.

– I get it – Rick came to the door and opened. He was surprised by who he saw.

– Jonathan! What are you doing here?

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry by the late. It has been hard to organize my ideas in this story. I'd like to describe more things but I don't want to write very exhaustive chapters… Well, I'd love to hear what you think! See you soon!**


	5. Hell to the Heavens

The women were aboard on Ra's ship now. Although Ra had a dazzling sun disk above his head, they could see only his shadow, as well the shadows of the other deities.

Maat was one of these deities, in another night she would be a little jealous to see Thoth so close to Nut's body, but tonight her main worry was the mortals standing in there. They had to defeat Apep – The wicked serpent, enemy of Ra – that night more than never, so the morning would be bright enough for the mortals found their homes. If Apep, the bringer of all evil won that battle, the mortals would be stuck in there forever.

Seth also was there. He thought living women on Duat was a funny situation. But he was more concerned about hunting Apep too. One of the few good things he could gladly do.

When Ra arrived on Duat, he was an elder with a curved spine but as the hours passed he was becoming youthful. Now he looked like a middle-aged man. Dark skinned, with a strong chin and falcon's very sharp eyes. Those eyes could see the mortals' truly souls in a look.

– You can't leave mortals alone! – He mumbled to the gods.

"Neither can you" – Osiris thought as he drove the boat.

– We should have left them… They're going to die to get here anyway. – Seth commented.

But Seth's lazy idea was out of question. Those mortals weren't so bad to be stuck on Duat, besides they deserved a judgment. And _only the dead can be judged_.

The women were all asleep on the boat. Suddenly the ship reached the sand, making Evelyn and Anck su namun wake up. Angelica and Helena remained asleep, their heads on their mothers' laps.

– I never thought I'd love someone that much – Anck su namun said as she caressed Helena's face.

– There's a battle ahead, maybe the biggest of our lives. I'm not losing my daughter again and I don't want to hurt Helena, she's a good girl. Please don't make me fight you Anck su namun, because you know I will win – Evelyn told her.

– I won't lose my daughter either and I want to go back home as much as you do – Anck su namun sighed – Believe it or not, you don't have to worry about me.

They looked at Helena and Angelica who were waking up.

– They raised a strong friendship didn't they? – Anck su namun asked.

– Yes, they did – Evelyn said – The opposite of what we've done.

The boat crossed many gates and cities from the Duat, Some looked beautiful, filled with green fields, clean water, and some people living safely while others looked insane, filled with mystical serpents, lakes of fire and tortured souls. Before they sought the 12th gate, The Gods helped Ra to dress some armor. The sun god called the mortal women to come before him. He looked at the only souls that ever reached the Duat alive.

– Listen, you'd better do things right if you want to go back – Ra told them – When we cross that gate, Apep, that disgusting snake will rise. When that happens, you'll be on your own. All gods will be busy dealing with him while I, the mighty sun, deal with the sunrise. So you're going to stay inside this boat, quietly waiting until this battle is over. Later you will use this – Ra handed them an Ankh key – To open the door to Earth and stay there until you die, did you understand?

– Yes, powerful one, we did. – Helena told him.

– Good girls – Ra said as he kept his sword. He was looking like a proud teenager now.

* * *

– Well, I've arrived yesterday and I felt distressed nobody came to meet me. After all the times I saved your life, O'Connell! – Jonathan told Rick, a little drunk.

– Jonathan sorry, I've been really busy and…

– Yes, Yes, right… Then I thought, If Jonathan won't come to the mountain... and here I am! So, where's Evy and Angelica? I can't wait to meet and spoil my new baby niece! – Jonathan said with excitement as he entered the apartment – Oh boy! I knew it! I knew there was something wrong about you in Egypt again! – Jonathan shouted in panic as he saw Imhotep - O'Connell your mummy magnet!

Imhotep frowned at Jonathan while Rick rolled his eyes.

– Jonathan! Listen to me! – Rick held his in-law's shirt collar – Believe me, He's the _least_ of our problems, okay? Evelyn and Angelica are in Duat now and we're trying to get them out!

– Duat? That sounds familiar… - Jonathan said.

– Let me guess, In-law? – Carlos asked Rick

– Yes…

– So, I've been thinking, If the way into the Duat's was The Baron's Palace, then maybe it can be the way out. – Hashim said.

– But Anck su namun has just gone into the Duat by the mirror it can also be a doorway. – Whemple said

–So we'd better know which door they will choose, and if they don't come out we'll come in – Rick said.

– That's what I'm going to show you gentlemen – Carlos said, as he took a long and thick wire rope in his arm.

Rick, Imhotep, Hashim and Whemple held one rope's extremity as Carlos threw the other into the mirror of Ra.

– Is that how you came in here? – Whemple asked him.

– So, so. I had to build my own "magic mirror" with electricity and some esoteric objects. I called it Janus. It was destroyed after I got here. Bad luck.

Some moments after, the wire extremity came back through the mirror.

– There's our doorway – Imhotep said.

* * *

In the Duat, Ra's ship stopped in front of a black and high gate.

– Twelve – Evelyn read the hieroglyphs on the top of the gate.

– The Apep's home. – Angelica said.

– Let's do as Ra told us and remain safe – Anck su namun said, holding Helena.

The 12th gate opened slowly, revealing only darkness. Suddenly the boat started to move.

– Why is the water moving so much? – Helena asked.

– I think that's not the water… It's _something else_ – Angelica answered.

A monstrous roar resounded while Apep rose, hissing and roaring at the boat. Its black body covered with broken chains surrounded the simple ship as the serpent gazed at Ra with its fire hateful eyes.

Ra remained motionless. He was concentrated, preparing himself to be born again while he looked as a child now. Isis spread her wings and stood in front of him, making a magical field protecting the boat while the other gods raged their wrath against Apep, hurling spears, arrows, and their own powers on the giant serpent.

Apep receded and dived, shaking the boat violently, making it cast Helena and Angelica outside. Angelica fell on the river's shore while Helena fell in the river.

Evelyn and Anck su namun tried to leave the boat, but the magical field was stronger.

Angelica dived to save her friend, calling Apep's attention. It followed them. After they get to the shore, Apep hissed at them spitting its poison everywhere. Seth jumped outside the boat and tried to stop the monster, But Apep's poison reached Angelica, who fell down paralyzed.

– Helena! Helena! – A woman voice called.

Helena turned around, she saw her adoptive parents dressed in bright white clothing.

– Go ahead honey! Finish him! – Helena's adoptive father shouted.

– Aim on his head! – Helena's adoptive mother shouted, as she pointed to a sword on the floor.

While Seth was impounding Apep, Helena grabbed the sword and hurled it on Apep's direction, hitting the giant snake's forehead. Apep fell down defeated. The battle was over. Helena's adoptive parents were gone. Angelica was having a convulsion on the floor. Her veins were becoming prominent and dark. Helena rushed to her.

– Giving me double work, again. – Seth said sarcastically as he took Angelica and Helena in his arms and carried them back to the boat.

– Angelica! – Evelyn screamed when she saw her daughter.

– Brave girl, You just killed my enemy – Ra congratulated Helena as she returned to the boat again. Helena stared at him surprised. The Sun God was just a little toddler now, more bright than never. He shone and disappeared.

Seth handed Angelica to Evelyn.

– Angelica talk to me! – Evelyn told her.

– Mom… It hurts… - Angelica said.

– Please heal her! I know you can heal her, please! – Evelyn cried to the shadows ahead of her.

– Please dad, heal the girl. Isis is wasted! – Maat cried to Ra.

But Ra was already in the sky now, shining brightly above Earth.

– I really love you, mom… Sorry by the late… - Angelica told Evelyn.

– Angelica, please! Don't leave me again, hold on! – Evelyn cried – Maat, please. You didn't make she came back to die in my arms, do something!

Maat and Thoth approached her. Maat touched Angelica's head while Thoth held her feet. The law and wisdom gods didn't have much experience with healing. Maat placed her wings around Angelica.

– Poison be washed away, May the evil fall and good remain – Maat repeated.

– If you ever want to return to Earth, you must leave now. – Osiris told the women and some moment after they four left, carrying Angelica half conscious. Anck su namun recognized the entrance she used and Helena opened it using the Ankh Key Ra gave them.


	6. Here comes the sun

The mirror of Ra broke into pieces.

– They need sunlight! – Imhotep shouted as he carried Anck su namun to a window.

Hashim carried Helena, Rick took Evelyn while Carlos took Angelica. Jonathan was looking at them apprehensively.

– They aren't breathing! – Whemple said, trying to approach Angelica.

Anck su namun woke up first, Imhotep kissed her fast and they both tried to wake up Helena. She came back right when Hashim was going to try a mouth to mouth resuscitation, and their lips touched for a while. Evelyn woke up too after Rick screamed her name in despair a couple times.

– Angelica – Evelyn had a heavy breath – Apep poisoned her! – Evelyn told Rick. Jonathan helped his sister to get up while Rick rushed to Angelica.

– Angelica come back now! – Rick shouted as she shook his daughter.

– Please honey… – Carlos begged.

Angelica wasn't breathing. Her skin was cold and some of her veins were still black.

Helena started to cry, she felt like she had failed to save the friend who once saved her life.

"Help my little girl" Imhotep remembered Amunet's words in his dream. Suddenly He had an idea.

– Colin, bring me the book of Amon-Ra now! – He shouted to his servant and Whemple gave him the book right away.

The ancient High Priest opened it and searched for something.

"For Amunet" He thought as he started to read an incantation. After he finished it, Angelica's veins came back to normal and she returned to life with a loud breath. Their parents were so happy that it seemed she was being born again.

– Dads – Angelica said, as she opened her eyes and saw Carlos and Rick.

– Jesus Christ Angelica, You gotta stop traveling like that! – Carlos told her.

– I agree! – Rick said relieved

Angelica sighed as she sat on the floor

– Well, You know I'm a Ricochet O'Connell… and an Evergreen too – She patted Carlos' shoulder and they all laughed.

– Do you really need to be that lazy to get up? – Helena told her.

Angelica mimicked Helena's voice.

– Thank you, Cobra slayer – She told Helena – And Thank you Lena's parents – Angelica looked at Imhotep and Anck su namun. They nodded at her.

– This is your uncle Jonathan – Evelyn told Angelica.

– Oh, Hello Uncle Jon! – Angelica smiled and shook his hand – Nice to meet you.

– Nice to meet you too, I… thought you were younger – Jonathan chuckled – Dear god Evelyn, she looks like you a lot!

– Oh, Do you really think so? – Evelyn hugged Angelica as she placed her face beside her daughter's face.

Outside, The sun was shining brightly in the sky.

* * *

Imhotep was next to the Nile's bank again when Amunet approached him. Her long red hair was covering her shoulders.

– Amunet – He said, lifting his hand in front of her face– I'm always late for you.

She touched his shoulders.

– Thank you for helping Angelica.

– I could never say no to you – he caressed her hair – My first love.

– And you were mine. – She touched his face – But now you must make a favor to yourself… You have a living woman that loves you and you love her. Forget your military pride, High Priest.

– I will never forget you – He touched her face – I wish you could stay.

– I will be waiting for you. In a place you won't be late – She smiled to him.

He leaned to kiss her and when their lips met, he woke up. Anck su namun was kissing him.

* * *

 ***Letter from Angelica to Alex***

 _Dear brother,_

 _How are you blond? I'm fine. I hope Lin is fine too. I just met uncle Jon, he is as funny as you said and more. Since I came back from the Duat things changed a lot around here. I think they changed to best. Be prepared, they're unbelievable._

 _Helena started her Architecture college of her dreams and she's dating with Hashim! Their parents weren't accepting in the beginning but they finally gave in and they're really happy together. You must be wondering what's between Helena's parents and my parents. Well, Imhotep is not trying to rule the world, so our parents don't have any reason to kill him. They're not friends, I guess they're more like "I don't bother you so don't bother me" or something like that. It's cool._

 _Can you believe Imhotep knew not only our mother from a past_ live, _but also my mom? She told him not to hurt me and he obeyed. It's funny, sometimes I feel like my mom Sarah is following me everywhere and her absence doesn't hurt me so much… A little weird but beautiful isn't?_

 _As for me well, I won't go to college right now but next year. I want to finish my Medjai training and spend more time with our parents and my dad Carlos - yes I forgave him. He's stopped drinking, got a new job and changed almost everything in his life, now we get along well. My young career as a musician is working_ perfectly _too. Helena and her mother tell me Hathor had blessed me with the gift of music, and sincerely after all the things I've seen I won't doubt anything. For your_ terror _I'm dating with Colin Whemple! But don't worry he's really a good guy and we're happy._

 _Now, I guess it's already time for you and Lin_ leave _mister dead emperor alone (Come on the man isn't going anywhere) and come to see me before my Asian tour starts! Seriously I miss you, blond boy! Hope to see you and Lin soon._

 _Love,_

 _Angelica._


End file.
